


Science and Psychology

by Otaku131315



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku131315/pseuds/Otaku131315
Summary: Look, Senkuu and love didn't really mix well together. Love was nothing but a nuisance, which messed with your brain, logic was outta the window and frankly, your mind was useless. So no, Senkuu would like to keep his safe, thank you very much.Too bad Asagiri Gen was a mentalist
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Science and Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Ignis

Look, Senkuu was not one up for love. More often than not it was a nuisance which made you cry, lose your ability to think logically and mind you, Senkuu was all about logic. It messed with your brain, so no, in his case this particular emotion could not be released by another human. That spot was already taken by Science and that's the only thing he would ever like to go on dates with, thank you very much. Senkuu was already married to his Science, had already vowed his pledges "through good and bad" yada, yada.

If there was soemthing Senkuu was ten billion percent sure, it would be that:  
1\. He was going to rebuild moder world from scratch  
2\. Science will be his only ever love  
That was it and Senkuu was a loyal man.

So why the hell was Asagiri Gen occupying his thoughts so often lately?

Of course, Senkuu wouldn't be a genius if he didn't figure it out immediately. But he was also human and so he decided to shove his feelings to the very far back of his mind, close the door and they would dimish with time. Sounds like a plan.

What a pity Asagiri Gen was a mentalist.

The scientist let out a loud sigh, gaining his current interest's attention.

-My, my Senkuu~chan. What caused you to contaminate the air with your carbon dioxide just now?

Senkuu offered him an unimpressed glare.

\- The plants need my CO2 to carry on with photosynthesis, you know?

\- Now, Senkuu~chan. Just teasing. So? want to tell what's up?

Senkuu sighed again.

\- Tired.

\- Liar - replied Gen, stretching out the "a" - Science would never tire you. Ow, Senkuu~chan, don't give me that look. I had been working as a celebrity for a few years. Trust me, I know what pure exhaustion looks like. Not gonna fool me.

\- Oi, mentalist you cunning bastard. 'am far from trusting you.

\- Why, Senkuu~chan! You are hurting me! - complained Gen, knowing fully well that Senkuu didn't mean it - Seriously though. Why the attitude?

\- Didn't know you could be serious, mentalist.

Gen gave him a blank glare.

\- Really, Senkuu~chan?

\- Considering you are a magician, define "real".

\- Senkuu~chan! You meanie! - Gen pouted and Senkuu smirked sassily. His mentalist could be so cute at times. - Senkuu~chan, who have you been thinking about lately?

Said scientist looked at him incredously, his lips partening slightly. Asagiri laughed, punching Senkuu's arm lightly, before becoming serious again.

\- Byakuya? - he asked softly and Senkuu found himself unable to lie.

\- No.

\- Who is the mysterious lucky guy, then?

\- A mysterious lucky guy.

\- Senkuu~chan! - Gen whined, he knew exactly what the red-eyed guy was doing but he wasn't going t give in, offering Senkuu his puppy eyes. Finally Senkuu sighed again and cracked his neck, satisfied with the pops he heard. Gen flinched slightly, what a horrible sound. Senkuu's eyes looked at him, staring right through his soul.

\- You.

Silence set in, before Gen spoke up once again.

\- Now, Senkuu~chan. Was it that hard?

The scientist didn't answer, deciding to glare holes in the wall instead.

\- Senkuu~chan?

\- Shut it.

It came out much harsher than he expected and Senkuu wanted to punch himself more than anything else. He was called many - badass, savage, genious, arrogant, collected, logical - but right now he simply felt like an asshole.

Gen, however, didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. He knew his Senkuu~chan and knew he didn't mean his words.  
Senkuu Ishigami was a man of logic. Feeling were anthing but. The genious was younger than him and Gen wouldn't be surprised if it was the first time Senkuu didn't understand what was happening. It was bloody obvious, for God's sake! He spent his entire life with books, periodic tables, numbers, formulas, equasions and now was making an entire modern society basically from nothing. Asagiri felt his heart flutter in his chest.

\- Senkuu~chan, look at me.

Gen partially expected to see tears in the boy's eyes but they were only filled with confusion and vulnerability, hidden under a strong gaze. Gen really was thankfull for his major in Psychology.

\- What is it, mentalist?

\- What is it, that you feel towards me Senkuu~chan?

Red eyes stared at him intensly.

\- No.

Senkuu simply stated in an attempt to keep his face in this situation. Gen let out a sigh.

\- Then, do you know what is it that I feel toward you?

The scientist looked him in the eyes, callculating. It was something he was good at. A field in which he could move. His logical mind looking back at every action Gen took, the solution somewhere in the midst of it all. Action causes a reaction. Chemistry. Simple.

\- Admiration? - he said after a moment, for once dense in his life.

\- Close - Gen admitted - I feel that too. But what about my strongest feeling?

The bi-colored haired boy liked to stir his Senkuu up, wanting to see that adorable pout more.

-Respect?

Gen heaved a loud sigh.

-Senkuu~chan...

Senkuu averted his gaze to hide the blush on his cheeks. He figured it out. The observatory.  
Suddenly, he felt warm hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at the mentalist.

He was absolutely gorgeous. The black and white of his hair contrasted themselves nicely. His scar, how the purple of his yukata stood out prettily on his pale skin. The faint blush decorating his face and his beautiful, sharp eyes. Every little detail, the delicate smile Gen offered.

\- Senkuu~chan, I love you.

Senkuu felt himself drown in the air surrounding them. His eyes widened and blood rushed to his face, desperate to redden it even more. So this is what love feels like?  
Senkuu allowed himself a smirk and said

\- I love you too.

Gen smiled brightly, going in for a hug, which Senkuu reciprocated gladly.

\- Who knew you could be such a sappy romantic, huh? Mentalist.

\- Ow, shut it, scientist~chan.

\- Scientist~chan?

\- Shut it.

Senkuu chuckled lightly. They sat together like that for a long while. Simply hugging each other and swaying from side to side, thinking about what happened, when Senkuu asked

\- Why me, though?

\- Senkuu~chan, ever heard the term "sapiosexual"?

\- Don't tell me...

\- Yep! What bought me was your intelligence. Although your personality is quite alright too and your looks aren't half bad either - Gen smiled - Besides, you are a good and considerate person, always caring about others...

\- You called me a sleezy bastard this morning, when we needed more manganese batteries. Oh, and you sing rather nicely...

-Oh no...

\- How did it go? Zinc for sea-

\- Shut up, Senkuu~chan!

They both laughed, remembering the moment.

\- Senkuu~chan?

-Hmm?

\- Why me, then? And don't you even think of giving me your "Science talk"!

The younger boy stared at him for a moment.

\- To be honest, I am not sure. I always thought there wasn't even a milimeter chance I would ever fall in love. Well, science was my love and I am always curious about everything. I am not fond of stupid people. Before you say anything - no I don't consider people who aren't science geniuses stupid. I simply don't like people who follow trends only because it's a "trend" and not because they simply like the thing or people who always settle on "let's see how it goes" attitude and then blame the whole holy world when things go to shit.

\- You, Gen, intrigue me. You are a mentalist and if you ask me, you are a Psychology genius. You understand humans, you see past their facades, their lies, you simply know, you always see. You are an expert in the field in which I am absolute shit. It fascinates me. You are smart, your mind is just so sharp, you make connections everywhere. You are skillful with your words and have a great sense of humor - sarcastic, sassy and dark. Lovely. You, too, are curious, stubborn and creative. You don't give up right after facing a first major wall. You think about others, you are caring and - don't laugh at me - are good with children. You simply are so...bright, Gen.

Senkuu let himself gaze at Gen's face. His grey eyes holding unshed tears, his lower lip trembling. The scientist felt red alarms start blaring in his head, his mind running millions of miles per hour - why was Gen crying? Did he say something wrong?

-Thank you, Senkuu~chan. - Asagiri wiped his eyes clear and smiled widely - people usually call me a fraud and a liar. Thank you, Senkuu~chan.

Senkuu smiled lovingly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

\- I said the truth, is all.

They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, hugging as Gen recovered from his vulnerable moment.

-Why did the fact that I am good with kids matter so much to you? - he asked, curious. Senkuu was silent for a second.

-Byakuya and I aren't blood related. It matters to me because it reminds me of the moment when he took me in. I was a small kid, back then so I don't remember too much but I know for a fact that the orphanage I was in wasn't the best. Then came in Byakuya...he once sold his car, just so he could buy me some science stuff. He wanted me to pursue things I was curious about, you know? He was...the best dad that I could wish for. Your attitude towards Suika kinda reminds me of him.

Gen squeezed Senkuu even tighter.

-Senkuu~chan?

-Yeah?

\- Can I kiss you?

Senkuu felt himself go really warm and giddy inside. With one hand he grabbed Gen's neck, the other settling on his waist, pushing him even closer. Asagiri read the situtaion and held on tightly to Senkuu's shoulders, their eyes slowly closing.

The kiss started slow, passionate and deep, both exploring the boundaries. Senkuu could feel blood rushing to his face. It felt incredible. Warm, needy and full of love - full of Gen. A perfect first kiss in his opinion.  
Gen intuitively took the lead, Senkuu was inexperienced, he could tell, but somehow still was a good kisser. He inched his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He licked gently at Senkuu's lips, silently asking for permission. he opened his mouth gladly and allowed himself a sound of pleasure at the feeling of Gen's tongue on his. It was so wet, hot and intimate, their salivia connected and both of them let out a few huffs and moans at the experience. Both a happy, blushing mess. They pulled apart in the need of air, their faces only milimeters from each other.

They smiled brightly.

\- I love you, Gen.

-I love you too, Senkuu~chan.

They kissed again, this time it being even hotter, deeper, needier both wanting to embrace the other even closer.


End file.
